


Майка неожиданно пытается сманить клиент или конкурент

by Black_vs_White (leanuint)



Series: Ни дня без драббла [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanuint/pseuds/Black_vs_White





	Майка неожиданно пытается сманить клиент или конкурент

Харви в тихом бешенстве, от которого воздух вокруг него звенит, и даже Луис и Джессика не стремятся сейчас к общению с ним. Рядом с Россом этот звон слышится особенно отчетливо - в том, как Харви поджимает губы, как держит дистанцию, которой между ними никогда не было. Майк чувствует себя провинившимся щенком, хотя и не совсем понимает, в чём же он провинился.  
А вечером Майк слышит от Луиса совершенно случайно, что конкуренты сманивают у Пирсон-Хардман перспективных младших партнёров, и его, Майка, в первую очередь. Росс достаточно сообразителен, чтобы прийти к определённым выводам. И сама ситуация в каком-то смысле даже веселит его, потому что полученное предложение благополучно покоится в мусорной корзине. Но вот то, что Харви поверил, будто Майк может его принять - неожиданно больно отдаётся где-то внутри.  
Они уже говорили о лояльности... о верности. И о том, что Харви наплевать. Сейчас Майк верит в это ещё меньше, чем раньше. И говорит об этом, стоя на пороге квартиры Харви. На этот раз абсолютно трезвый и очень собранный.   
\- С чего ты вдруг снова решил, что мне не наплевать? - интересуется Харви удивлённо. Только воздух вокруг продолжает звенеть.  
Майк не отвечает - это сложно и слишком не о том, о чём он собирался поговорить. Вместо ответа он произносит то, что следовало бы сказать ещё утром:  
\- Мне предложили место в "Локхарт и Гарднер" . С повышением и оплатой на 15 процентов больше.  
Харви смотрит и ждёт. Звон затихает, точно приглушенный любопытством - Майк всегда умудрялся преподносить сюрпризы, как бы хорошо Харви ни разбирался в людях.  
\- Я отказался.  
Звон меняет тональность, и дверь квартиры захлопывается с тихим щелчком. За спиной Майка.


End file.
